Most Unattractive Girl
by xDeadlyDiseasex
Summary: You are the most unattractive girl in Konoha, you chain smoke and drink too much' Troublesome girl... ShikaSaku


So I'm pretty much basing this off what my boyfriend told me today. It was the most romantic thing in the world.

READ-N-REVIEW

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are probably the most unattractive girl in Konoha."

Sakura looked over at me stunned I just said that to her, the cigarette still between her fingers a couple inches in front of her face; she completely forgot about taking another drag. A pang of hurt swam from behind her green eyes. She also looked shocked, me being a Nara known for our aloof non-caring take everything in stride people.

"You chain smoke, I've counted from your last smoke to when the lighter hit's the new one is eight minutes and twenty-nine seconds apart. You always smell like menthol and that nasty smoke smell. The tips of your index and middle fingers are slightly yellow."

The hurt turned to slight irritation, she figures it's another 'smoking is disgusting' lecture.

"It makes you too skinny while I'm at it, when most people eat you instead light another cigarette. You have bags under your eyes because you smoke so damn much that the nicotine is just giving you more energy than needed. So you don't sleep, so when you should be sleeping instead you're smoking. Not to mention you won't go anywhere there's a no smoking sign and if you do, you break the rules and smoke anyways."

She laid the arm that's connected to the hand holding the cigarette on her knee. She turned her face away from me and pursed her lips to keep from saying something mean. I knew it killed her, being the short-tempered girl she is and defensive she always has something rude to say when she feels slightly put off.

"And when anyone tries to tell you how bad your habit is you always say, what doesn't kill you something else will. You say 'I could quit smoking right now, cross the street and get ran over.'"

She did a quick usual 'you're a dick' face. Which consisted of her knitting her eyebrows together and a lift of her upper left side of her lip while scrunching her eyes slightly. As quick as her face was done she rolled her eyes and looked over her right shoulder. Me being on her left side while sitting on the bench couldn't see her face but, did notice the slight shake of her head.

"The only thing that compares to your smoking habit is your drinking one. You like to drink till you get so drunk you can't even walk. Not to mention sometimes when you drink you fuel Kiba's and Naruto's dimwittedness by talking them into going streaking with you."

At this she couldn't help but purse her lips to keep from smiling at those memories, well what she remembers. Don't get me wrong, I've had those times before too but Sakura starts drinking intending to get that drunk and be… troublesome.

"When you get so drunk you can't even smoke right and you end up burning a hole in anything that comes into contact with you, which is why Genma stopped drinking with you."

Next came guilt, not only for burning her once good drinking buddy but for also having everyone see her that shit-faced.

"That, is what makes you the most unattractive and troublesome girl in Konoha."

Hearing that insult again broke the last dignity of her, she didn't care anymore about screaming like a lunatic in the park filled with people; I was seriously pissing her off.

She stood up jabbing her finger into my jounin vest, still at risk at getting burnt by her cancer stick "Well I'm sorry I can't get satisfaction out of my life by just watching some stupid ball of white smoke hovering in the sky! Sorry I can't be such a social butterfly by just muttering 'troublesome'(saying it while mocking my deep voice) every fucking five seconds hoping that if I muttered it enough IT'D SOLVE MY PROBLEMS OF WANTING TO JUST BE ALONE AND NOT TALK TO ANYONE BECAUSE I'D RATHER BE A FREAKING ROCK THAN ACTUALLY HAVE HUMAN CONTACT!"

Her chest heaving fast as she strained her last breathes to raise her voice after every word. Her face was red and her hair sticking at odds and ends. She took her finger away to take an angry drag of her cigarette before folding her arms and looking away from me. People in the park started to walk by quite fast afraid to watch her perhaps commit a murder.

I stood up and placed my hands on her shoulders. "I'd rather carry you home drunk than watch someone else do it. I'd rather pull back your hair while your barfing your guts out than play Shogi. I'd rather kiss your menthol mouth with sake breathe than a girl with a minty fresh mouth. And the only thing I could think better of cloud watching, is cloud watching while smelling your cigarette smoke you blow into the air while cuddling up next to me."

She looked at me with soften eyes, her face turning into a light pink and I could practically hear the 'Aww' going on in her brain. I sat back down putting my chin to my chest with a sigh "And the reason I say troublesome all the time is because you and everyone else are."

She immediately sat down next to pressed up against me, her head laying on my left shoulder while hugging me around my stomach "Shika-kun"

I pried my arm from being squished between our bodies and put it around her shoulders lazily hugging her "Yeah…"

I could see out of the corner of my eye her looking at me smiling "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Troublesome girl, she really is. Even though that is probably the truth I can't seem to find her annoying, my dad always said if I can find one that didn't annoy me then I should hold onto her for dear life. So I guess Konoha turned into a black sea and Sakura the only life raft… a talking troublesome one that smells like smoke but, none the less I wouldn't want any other raft.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My boyfriend is like Shikamaru, lazy, unsocial and smart as hell. I got myself a good nerd, it's weird but hell he's cute and he likes my bad habits.

Only smokes newports,

Sam


End file.
